Everywhere I Go
by REDLINE112
Summary: Twoshot.Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

_**Twoshot.**_

_**My first twoshot so please dont be ver y harsh.It is also a songfic.Song is by Jennifer Love Hewitt and its called „Everywhere I Go." Anyways hope you like it.**_

When Troy had been 13-year-old he had lived in New York.He loved that city.He had so many friends.Everyone wanted to be friends with him.But all of that dissapeared when his mom and dad had announced that they will be moving to Philippines,to Davao.He had been so angry,disappointed and sad.First he couldnt accept the fact that they were going and nothing wasnt going to stop that.But when they arrived there Troy slowly started to accept it.He started to accept it more and more thanks to their neighbour.Her name was Gabriella Montez,11-year-old girl who thought about others first.She was nice to everyone and everyone loved her.And the others who lived there were also nice,loving and friendly,even with strangers.Troy started slowly to feel like he belonged there.Mostly it was because of Gabriella.He couldnt describe it but she made him feel like he was home.Gabriellas parents and Troys parents got along with each other so well that when the strangers would look them talking or just being toghether then that person would think that they have been friends forever.

Time went by and Troy and Gabriella were inseparable.They were best friends.Their friends made fun of them because it seemed like they could read each others mind,their friends said that one day they will get married.Of course Troy and Gabriella both laughed at that but as the time went by and Troy was 23-years-old and Gabriella was 21-years-old Gabriella laugh at that comment lessened.She had started to develop feelings for Troy that she hadnt felt before.When he was with other girls she satrted to feel jealousy.When he dated someone she felt like she was going to die of sadness.

Right now as Troy was 23-year-old he started dating a woman who was like Gabriella on the inside but on the outside she was totally different.She had blond hair and fairish skin.Gabriella found it hard not to like her and she loved talking to her.Unfortionatley it became more and more hard for Gabriella to watch Troy and Kayla toghether.So she started to spend less time with Troy.Which left Troy so confused.But Gabriella sticked to their friday nights.When they were alone and no-one else was there.Usually they would watch a movie,eat or go to the park.Gabriella loved fridays.

It was one of those nights again.Gabriella put on some clothes and checked if her make-up was ok when her doorbell ranged.

„Ill get it mom!"

„I know honey."replied Gabriellas mom."Have fun honey.And please tell him finally that you are in love with him.He desrves to know and I dont want to see my baby girl suffering anymore.Ok?"

„Maybe.I dont know.Please understand that tis is hard."

„I do but..."

„Mom,I have to go but I will think about what you said."

„You should.Anyways be careful."

„Careful? Whats Troy gonna do? Eat me? I dont think so." Gabriella huged her mom and started to go daow stairs.

„Bye mom"

„Bye mija."

Gabriella opened her door to reveal a grinning Troy.

„So you ready now? Or do I have to wait another hour?"

„No,I think Im ready."

„You think?"

„Fine,I know Im ready.Satisfied?"

„Very."

„So where are we going?" asked Gabriella when she had closed her front door and they had started to walk towards Troys car.

„Well I thought that I would take you to my place and then we could watch some movie or do whatever we want.How does that sound?"

„That sound really good because Im so exhausted." replied Gabriella once they were inside of Troys car and he started driving.

„Well dont you fall asleep just yet.I dont exactly to carrie you inside of my house."

„You have before so I dont see any problem with that."

„I wanted to talk you about that.Kayla is going to move in with me."

„Oh...wow.So..w-when is she going to move in?" Gabriella had to take all of her acting skills toghether that she had obtained in high school because otherwise she would have started crying.

„Well she is starting to bring some stuff around next week."

„Oh.Thats great.Im h-happy for both of you." Gabriella said with a fake smile.She was glad that it was dark or else Troy would have seen right trough her act.

„Thanks."

The rest of the ride they drove in silence.Gabriella knew that she had to talk to Troy about her feelings before Kayla moved in for good.How? That was another question.Gabriella had tried to talk about that subject with Troy before but she had lost all the courage that she had when he had looked into her eyes to listen what she had to say.Myabe he and Kayla were really meant to be.They seemed so happy after all.

Once they had reached to Troys house they stepped out of the car and soon they were inside of his house.Gabriella loved Troys house.It was big and cosy.Gabriella could picture his children run around the house.What was the worst thing for Gabriella was that she could picture herself as his wife and those kids as their children.But that wouldnt happen ever,right? He had Kayla.So why would he ever want to be with her? Kayla was beautiful and Gabriella was sure that every guy wanted her.Just like Troy.She couldnt think like that not right now because then Troy would ask questions of why she is crying and she didnt want that.

Troy and Gabriella had watched a movie,eaten and laughed.They hold hands at sometime in the night and she trembled inside.They falled asleep on the couch from all the laughing and talking.

Gabriella was the first one of them to wake up in the morning.She looked at Troys face-he looked so calm and happy.She looked at their hands,he was still holding hers,just like last night.She closed her eyes again and remebered last night.

_**Last night  
Did you understand  
How I trembled inside  
When you held my hand**_

She shook her head.She couldnt think of those things again.She didnt want to feel that trembleing again.He was forbidden for her.He was with Kayla.A great woman who didnt deserve another woman going afther her man.She was a great woman.Gabriella repeated that to herself over and over again.She slowly got up so she wouldnt wake Troy up.She had to get out of there.She ran to his front door but stopped then.Something was holding her back.She couldnt figure out hat it was and she didnt realize that she was moving until she back where Troy was.On the couch,sleeping.He had no idea that Gabriella was fighting her feelings for him.He was so clueless about her feelings.

Gabriella raised her hand up and with her fingers she traced his face outline.He shifted once and Gabriella quickly pulled her hand away from his face.When she was sure that he was still sleeping she let out the breath that she didnt know she was holding.Gabriella didnt know what came over her but she gently put her lips on his and kissed him gently.When she realised what she was doing she got up and ran out of his house.If she would have stayed longer she would have seen how Troys lips formed a little smile.

Gabriella ran to her home.She quickly took her car keys and left.Right now she didnt want to talk to anybody and she knew for sure her mom would have wanted to talk to her.So she decided to drive around.When she had started driving she didnt know where she was going but she knew that she had to get out of that city at least for a day.

When she drove her thought went back to Troy and then she started to imagine their future if they were dating.She imagined that she was dating him and they could hold hands and kiss whenever they wanted to.That tought felt amazing to Gabriella.The funny thing was that she had dreamed about that many years earlier.Even when she wasnt in love with him.Sometimes she would pretend that they were dating when she was alone or when she was with Sharpay,Taylor and Kelsi goofing.Funny how at first she beleved that she wouldnt fall for him never but it did and she was one of those girls who dreamt being with Troy.

_**And do you know  
When I'm alone  
I always pretend  
That we are more than friends**_

She dreamed about his kiss when she went sleeping.How would that be? Is he that good like the girls he had been said,like Kayla had told her.She wondered wold that kiss make her knees weak or not.Gabriella would have wanted to told him what she was feeling.What she has felt years about him.But a good friend wouldnt do that or would she? It made her so mad that she hadnt the heart to so that.Right now she hated that she was so sweet to everyone.That she dont have the heart to come between Kayla and Troy.But then again she probably wouldnt be happy if she was like that.Then she wouldnt have her friends and Troy.

_**And I'm dreaming of your kiss  
When I lie awake in the dark  
How I'm wishin' I could share  
The secrets of my heart**_

Gabriella hated the fact that she couldnt get Troy out of her mind and brain even for five minutes.But she couldnt hate Troy,even when she wanted to.She remebered when she was 15-years-old.She hated that memory because then she and Troy had their first and the most serious fight.It was about his girlfriend he had that time.She had told Troy that Gabriella had called her names and hit her but the truth was that she had falled.But Troy started to beleve her because Gabriella had said some things about her before she accused her and those things werent exactly good but they were right.Of course Troy didnt beleve those things because his girlfriend had been so good infront him but so bad behind his back.She had repeadetly cheated on Troy.It had broke Gabriellas heart when Troy accused her hitting hi girlfriend nad saying nasty things about her.They didnt speak with each other two weeks when before the fight they had talked with each other every day.Thankfully the truth came out thanks to some person who had wittnessed that Gabriella hadnt hit Troys girlfriend.Troy had been so angry when he found that out.He broke up with his girlfriend in the schools hallway.Gabriella saw it all and when Troy saw her he went to apologize to her but this time she didnt listen him.She wanted him prove that he was sorry.He had done that.He sang to her,then took her outside in an expencive restoraunt where Gabriella had wanted to go someday.He had put all of his money in that.It still brought tears in her eyes.She remebered how hard Troy had worked for that money.Troy had wanted to insure his future with that and maybe buy a car also but then he had spent it on her.She had told him that he wont have to do that,that she already had forgave him,that his singing was enough.But he of course didnt take no for an answer.She remebered how she had seen Troy in every person who had passed her.She still did.Gabriella slowly rolled the cars window down.Maybe the wind will bring her out of her memories and dreams.Her life has been always very hard.She wished that Troy would come with her along that winding road.He had been before.She shook her head.Gabriella didnt want sad memories right now.She didnt want to cry.

_**You're there  
In my heart  
Everywhere I go  
In my soul  
In every face I see  
Along this winding road**_

Gabriella felt so lost.So lost in love.She knew that she would love Troy forever and endlessly.Gabriella beleved that it was in her blood.To fall in love with only one man and no other.Her mom had,as her grandmother and so on.She remebered how her mother had told that when she was little.She hadnt beleved her but now she did.Gabriella had seen only for a little time how her mother had loved her father and still does.She saw herself look Troy like her mother had looked her father.It made her kind of happy.But she would have wanted to choose herself a man who to fall in love with.But then again Troy was a great guy.When she had met other guys,eve when she wasnt in love with him yet,she always compared them with Troy.Oh and how her mom also loved Troy.She said that she and Troy will fall in love with each other when they first met with Troy and his family.The Boltons had agreed leaving blushing Gabriella and Troy behind.Gabriella remebered still how embarassed they both were about their parents.When their parents had left them alone it took them about half an hour to start talking.Troy had been the first one to talk.Right now when she thought about that she wasnt surprised.When she thought about their past it made her want to tell him about her feelings more and more.

_**Endlessly  
In my heart  
I'm so lost in love  
In my soul  
I wish that you could know  
I want you  
Everywhere I go**_

The more and more Gabriella thought about Troy so now she was sure that she could hear him talking to her.When she thought back she realised that it had happened before several times.Maybe she did spend too much time with him.Their friends had said that also.Maybe she shouldt spend so much time with Troy.That would be really difficult although.She had tried it before but it was so hard for her and before she knew it she was back by Troys side.The longest time she had to spend without Troy was when he and his parents went back in New York for a two weeks which was because their relative who they werent really close to had died.Troy hadnt wanted to go but his parents made him because as they said it would be very unpolite and that was their realitive.Finally Troy went with them but everyday several times a day he would call Gabriella or she would call him so they didnt felt like they were far away from each other.Gabriella remembered also that when he was away she heard him talking with her when she was talking with somebody totally different.She could hear his voice coming out of that persons mouth.It had felt so weird but at the same time so good.It made her feel good because she felt he was near so she didnt cry as much as when he went on that plane which took him to New York or when he came back.

_**I hear your voice  
Going 'round in my head  
No matter who's talking to me  
I hear you instead**_

Finally she snapped out of her toughts and realised that she had driven to the beach.It was so beautiful to look at.The sun was setting down.She came out of her car and walked down to the beach.Beach was Gabriellas favorite place in the world.She went there to walk or clear her head.When she was near the sea she sat down on the sand and felt the wind blow trough her hair.It was almost the only place in the world where she could relax.

,,Gabi!"

_Great now Im totally losing it.__Troy is at his home with Kayla.I cant beleve Im hearing his voice here.Maybe I should find myself a shrink._

,,Gabi!" the voice came closer.

Gabriella turned her head towards that voice which awfully sounded like Troys.She didnt beleve that it was Troy but there he was.

,,Troy! What the hell are you doing here?"

,,So now I cant be here?"

,,I didnt say that.Did you know that I was here?"

,,Yes.I followed you because I was worried about you.When I woke up you werent there and thats a first time for that.So then I saw you drive past my house and I decided to follow you.I also wanted to know if you were ok.So are you?"

,,I am and you shouldnt have followed me here.I come here when I want to be alone or to think."

,,Maybe I could help you.We have always talked about things that bother us to each other and it has made us to feel better.So lets talk."

,,Troy I cant talk about this subject."

,,Why not?"

,,Trust me Troy I cant."

Suddenly Troy came closer to her.Gabriella wanted so badly to kiss him.But she couldnt do that.She wanted to tell him but again she couldnt.Troy hugged her.Gabriella breathed in his scent which was so good or at least it seemed so good to her.Right now Gabriella wanted to have so much more with him than she ever had wanted.She wanted to offer him more than Kayla did.Herself.You see Kayla loved her work and if she had to choose between Troy and her job then she probably wouldnt know what to choose but Gabriella was a whole different story.Gabriella would give everything away just to have Troy with her even only for his friendship.

_**So here we are again  
But not like before  
I want to give you so much more**_

To be continued…

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

Gabriella hugged Troy harder.She didnt want to let go of him.Not right now not ever.

,Gabi.Are you alright?" Troy asked when he had broken their hug.

,Why do you ask that?"

,Nothing.Nothing at all."

,You sure? Because I know when your lying, Ive known it for as long as weve been friends."

,I know.Im just worrying about you.I just cant help it.I want to make everything ok for you. Dont you get that?"

,I understand Troy I do.I feel the same about you but sometimes its better that you dont know some things."

,You dont know if its true or not when you havent told me anything.Every day I hope that you would say something.I have hoped and whiched that many years.I know I havent told you anything about that, but as you said we know each other so well.So I knew right away when you started to hide that thing from me.I cant still understand why you dont tell me and please dont tell me anymore excuses why you cant tell me."

,Troy this isnt so easy.You really dont understand."

,Then maybe I shouldnt be here." with that Troy satrted to walk away.

Gabriella felt that her heart was being ripped out at that moment.She had feared all that time when she and Troy were friends that one day he will walk away from her and right now Gabriella felt that her nightmare was coming true.Maybe she should say Troy her secret.How much she loves him and not as a friend but as more than that.That she would give her life for him.When she would get rejected by him then it would definitley be better than him not knowing and walking away from her forever.Gabriella knew that Troy meant with what he said that he will walk away from her and let go of their friendship.She clearly remembered when they made their friendship rules book.One rule in that book was that they wont hide anything from one another and right now Gabriella had broken that rule.She had broken Troys heart because he thought that she didnt trust him anymore.But that wasnt true.Gabriella knew what to do now.She started running afther and when she finally catched up to Troy she jumped on his back and hugged him tightly around his neck.

,Hey! Dont strangle me yet,Im still too young to die."

,Very funny Troy.Im just dying from laughter."

,Now missy dont go all sarcastic on me."

,Trust me I wont but maybe only sometimes when its really needed."

,Are you going to tell me your secret or not?"

,Have you feeled that my touch has grown stronger for you?" Gabriella whispered in Troys ear, sending shivers down his spine.Suddenly she let go of Troy and ran back towards the sea.

_**If you're feelin' that my touch is growin' stronger  
Maybe it's true  
I cannot hide it from myself  
I cannot hide it from you**_

Troy was speechless.What had she meant by that? He couldnt answer that but he wanted to know.Maybe she cared about him more.Maybe she loved him._No she doesnt.She has always said the craziest things._Now Troy really wanted to know so he ran afther her.

Gabriella looked over her sholder and saw Troy running towards her.She smiled at that.At first she thought that maybe he had understood what she had meant but right now she could see that he was confused and wanted to know what she had meant by that.Gabriella started to run faster when she saw that Troy was getting close to her.She wanted to have some fun with him.She knew that if she would say her secret to him she might lose this forever.So right now she wanted to took everything what she could take.She wanted to remember this day,at least this moment forever.Finally Troy catched Gabriella and twirled her while Gabriella was laughing and when they both falled down (because for spinning so hard Troys head started to spin and he couldnt stand anymore) Troy embraced her.Gabriella sighed happily.It felt so good to be in Troys embrace.She wanted to be in his embrace forever.She felt safe and she knew that only he could make her feel that.

,So what did that mean?"

,What do you mean?" asked Gabriella with an innocent face.

,You know very well Gabriella Montez.What did that mean what you said or should I say whispered to me back there?"

,Hey,no need to use my whole name.I havent been a bad girl." Gabriella said with pouting a little bit.

,Well sorry but I would also like an answer to my question."

With him saying that Gabriella got up and walked more close to the sea,she took of her favorite shoes and went in the sea so her feet were in the sea till her calves.

,Do you remember when you came here?"

,Yeah I do.I remember like it was just yesterday." answered Troy while gettingg up also but he stayed there where he was.

,I remember that my first thought about you was that you are definetley a cocky,self-centered asshole.Sorry about that but I had met so many guys that were so similar to you and they were all like that but then when we started to talk.Gosh I thought that you were sent down from heaven just for me.Like my dad sent you.I missed him so much and cried myself to sleep every night but the you came and I stopped crying and soon laughing,thats why I thought that my dad sent you to me.I still do.I remember him talking about a person who will come and make me happy and I ealise that it was you.He described you to me.When he had died I looked every person so closely that maybe that person would match to that description, but they didnt.They only hurted me more.I stopped beleveing.And then you came, sometimes I hate that you came, but at the same time I couldnt be happier.You made me beleve again.And I since I do beleve I will tell you that secret."

_**You're there  
In my heart  
Everywhere I go  
In my soul  
In every face I see  
Along this winding road  
**_,Gabi, you dont have to."

,But I want to, I really do.Its hard but I will.This is the only thing that you dont know about me.Besides I know that I have to get this thing off of my chest so I could breath easily again.Though you might not want to talk with me or even be near of me never again after this."

,Gabs please.That I wouldnt want to talk with you or be near at you is absolutley ridiculous.Hey Ive even forbeared you since we were younger and _that_ was hard."

,Forebearing you was a lot harder."

,I dont think so.I remember how guys stayed as far from you as they could."

,Yeah well that was only because I hit Brian and you know very well that he deserved that and as I clearly remember you said that I did a lot worse things to him even though _you_ did those things.Thanks to that I couldnt get myself a boyfriend in two years.Also I think I should add that you have scared every boy off who even had the courage to ask me on a date."

,You broke his nose and he hit you so I had every right to beat his guts out.On those other things all I can say is that those guys werent right for you and that you couldnt find yourself a boyfriend has made your life much better because your hart hasnt been broken."

,Troy that's not true.One guy has broken my heart dozen times and he still does that."

,What? Who the hell that guy thinks he is huh? Tell me who he is and I make sure that he wont ever hurt you again."

,Troy its not that easy.He dosent even know that he is hurting me.You see we are friends and he has a girlfriend and everytime when I see them together kissing or even holding hands my heart brakes again and again."

,Gabi that guy desnt deserve you.You will find a better one and one who hasnt got a girlfriend."

,No Troy I cant find another guy for myself because I love him _SO_ much and I know that Im going to love him til I die."

,Gabs who is that guy.Do I know him? Is he your secret?"

,Yes Troy, to both of your questions."

,Are you going to tell me who he is?"

,Of course Troy.Im going to tell you that right here,right now and I hope that I can still have you in my life afther this."

_**Endlessly  
In my heart  
I'm so lost in love  
In my soul  
I wish that you could know  
I want you  
Everywhere I go  
**_Gabriella went closer to Troy,hugged him and whispered to his ear.

,You are the one I love Troy and you are the only one that I have ever wanted."

After Gabriella had said that she could feel how Troys armes loosened around her waste and he finally dropped his hands to his sides.That was it he had let go of her like she had tought he would but in reality it hurt her lot more than she had ever imagined.So she quickly let go of him and turned her back on him so she wouldnt see his face which probably showed disgust and maybe even worse.She started to walk back to where she had parked her car while the first tears were starting to appear.Soon she was crying her eyes out and shaking wildly because of that.

,Gabriella wait!"

Once she heard his voice her feet just stopped even though she wanted to run away to the safety of her bed and never come out of there ever again.Now she really cursed her feelings towards him.She even didnt know if it were her feelings that made her stop or was it his voice, because she had never heard him speak with that tone so she couldnt say was he angry, confused or something else.It bothered her so much.She didnt want to look at him while she was in this state.Sure he had seen her cry before but those tears were mostly because of those sappy and romantic movies not because of him.Also she feared that he would make fun of her and then say something bad to her.Like that he wouldnt want a girl like she is because she is ugly and those sorts of things.Her thoughts were cut to short.Maybe it was blessing,maybe it was a curse but when Troy touched her shoulder all her thoughts flew out of her head and she turned around to see that his eyes had changed their colour.Gabriella couldnt even say what coulour they were now and probably no one else couldnt either.Those eyes were so full of mystery and caginess.

,You didnt mean it did you?"

,I-I me-eant e-every wo-word." was all she could get out.

Suddenly his lips were on her.She was so surprised.She hadnt seen him even move but she wasnt complaining and when she over her big surprise she started to kiss back.Gabriella couldnt beleve how good it felt.It was beyond her dreams and imaginations how it would feel or be like.She couldnt describe the feeling that overwhelmed her now.Gabriella litteraly felt that she was flying but there were also other things tah tshe felt which she couldnt describe even when she would want to.She wanted to dance,to cry (not from saddness but from happiness) and she definitely wanted to shout out for the world to hear how happy she was right now.Too soon for Gabriellas and Troys liking the kiss ended (which was ended only because the need of air).Troy rested their foreheads together and smiled,so did Gabriella.They both felt content at that very moment.

,Ive always wanted to do that." said Troy softly.

,Why didnt you?"

,Well you have always been braver than me and I wanted to keep you in my life forever even when we would be friends because I cant picture my life without you."

They both smiled again while leaning into another kiss.

_**I'm so happy now  
You finally found out  
Tonight this love is letting go  
Whoa, oh, baby**_

When they finished their kiss they saw that the sun was setting down they both laid down and Troy took her in his arms.

,What are you going to do about Kayla?"

,I guess I have to talk with her and make her understand the situation and that we wouldnt ever want to hurt her on purpose.I thinks she also knows that I love you."

,You love me?"

,Yes.I have loved you for along time.I think longer than you have loved me."

,Who said that I love you?"

,Well those words what you said back there and your actions."

,I do love you Troy."

,And I love you Gabriella Montez." Afther saying that they shared quick kiss before looking at the setting sun again.

,How do you know that she knows that you love me?"

,She kind of made it clear the other day."

,And she still agreed moving in with you?"

,Yes. I had to convince her a lot .I said that she is imagineing all that:Though she still didnt beleve me she said that she will give us another shot.She also said that she beleves that she can make me love her more than I love you."

,Can she?"

,Never.Look this is my promise."he took of his necklace which were his grandfathers.He had a special place in Troys heart even though he died when Troy was young so he didnt remember lots of things about him.But his mom and dad talked about him all the time so Troy felt like he was still alive and that he has known him his entire life.Troy gently put it around Gabriellas neck.

,I promise that I will protect you from anything bad that might come on your way.Im going to love you for the rest of my life.I want us to get married have loads of kids and then die together with you.I promise that no other woman can take and cut down my love for you.You will be the only woman that I love so much that I would give my life for just to see you smile."

Gabriella had started to cry as soon as he had that neclace around her neck.She knew how much that necklace meant to him

,Hey dont cry." said Troy while he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

,I dont want you to cry anymore and definitley because of me."

,Troy these are happy tears.Gash you have made me the most happiest woman in the planet.On second thought scratch that.You have made me the most happiest woman in the entire universe."

_**If you're feelin' that my touch is growin' stronger  
Maybe it's true  
I cannot hide it from myself  
I cannot hide it from you**_

,I guess happy tears are allowed but dont cry often because I cant take it when youre crying are they happy tears or not.I really dont want to cry too."

,Aww.Is Troy my little baby starting to cry?"

,Definitley not.Something-"

,I know,I know.Something went to your eye.Its a lame excuse what men use all the time also in the movies they just cant admit that they are crying.Because it is so lame when men cry."

,Thanks for making me feel better." Troy said sarcastically while starting to get up but Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

,And now you are offended.Its so cute."giggled Gabriella.Her tears were long gone and forgotten.

,You think that when Im offended then Im cute?"

,Well yeah."

,Great.Then what do you think of me when Im-no absolutley forget that I wanted to ask you something about that.I really dont want to know."

,Are you 100 sure?" Gabriella asked with a seductive voice.

,Y-yeah.?"Troy said with a doubting voice while getting up and satrting to walk backwards.He hadnt ever seen Gabriellas seductive side and when her voice already make him feel like this then what would happen when she touched him in a seductive way.Troy wasnt reallysure that he wanted to know yet.They got together today and it wasnt even exactly official.He still has to broke up with Kayla.But then again he had waited for this so long.

_**You're there  
In my heart  
Everywhere I go  
In my soul  
In every face I see  
Along this winding road**_

,I dont think you are so sure about that." Gabriella said in the same seductive tone.She didnt even know where that voice came from.She didnt know that she had it in her but then again Troy brings out all of her sides that she didnt know excisted.

Gabriella walked seductively towards Troy.His breath hitched in his troath and when he saw that she was getting closer and closer to him he realised that his legges had stopped and he wasnt moving anymore.Troy weighed all the possibilities of her being some kind of wich.After all any other woman hadnt made him feel like this.

,I think that right now you look so damn sexy." She slowly slip her hand inside his shirt and caressed his abdominalises.She couldnt beleve what she was doing right now but she was enjoying every minute of it.She felt Troy to shudder under her fingers and she unknowingly smiled.Gabriella pulled her closer to him and put her lips dangerously close to his.Unknowingly for Troy they both were taking steps backwards.

,I think I have to reconsider.I like this look in your eyes and in your features much more." she said while getting closer to his lips so they were touching and sensually said.

,But I think I will also love this look." with that she pushed Troy which made him loose his balance and he fell into the ocean.

,Hey! That wasnt fair at all.You miss Montez had me under your little spell there."

,Oh I know.It also maked it so fun and it still is."

,I wouldnt be so sure about that.Because right now I want to have some fun too." said Troy while getting out of the ocean.

,Dont you dare Troy!" Gabriella got out before Troy grabbed her and raised her on his sholuder so her she was facing Troys back.

,Troy Bolton but me down now or you will be in soooo much-" Gabriella couldnt even finish her sentence because Troy had thrown her in the ocean.

,TROUBLEEE!" Gabriella yelled after she had arosed from the water.She dived and grabbed Troys leg which Troy hadnt expected and pulled him down in the water again.

_**Endlessly  
In my heart  
I'm so lost in love  
In my soul  
It's time for you to know  
I want you  
Everywhere I go**_

They had so much fun with each other so they didnt hear an another car arrive.When they finally came out of the water Troy leaned a little bit down so their lips were almost touching.

,You look beautiful." and with that he leaned down more so he could kiss her but was interrupted by someones yell.

,Troyyy!!"

There a little farther than they were was standing Kayla with tears streaming down on her cheeks.

,How c-could you b-both to this t-to me? W-wasn't I g-good enough? Wasnt I a g-good f-friend or gir-girlfriend?" Kayla managed to cry out.

Both Gabriella and Troy felt guilt but they standed still side by side while holding hands to make each other stronger.

,No Kayla you are perfect friend and I think I can speak for Troy also that you are an amazing girlfriend." Gabriella said while some first tears started to form.She didn't want to hurt her.She sisn' want it from the start.Gabriella also knew that what she said right now was true.She was the best friend and girlfriend you could ask for.That was the thing , she had known it from the star, that when she would tell Troy about her feelings she would lose Kayla forever as her friend and that knowing hut her.But she also knew that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

,Kayla I haven't wanted to hurt you ever and you don't how much this hurts me to see you like this because you don't deserve this and what Gabriella said is right.But I couldn't hide my feelings anymore."

,Y-your feelings Troy.W-what are your f-feelings for this little slut t-then?" Gabriella flinched when Kayla had called her like that.Hayla hasn't said anything bad about anyone but now it all changed.Her hurt feelings were taking over.

,Kayla I won't let you talk about Gabi like that."

,What are you g-going to dod a-about it? N-nothing, you aren't g-going to do a-anything.You have d-done everything you could to h-hurt me."

,I have never wanted to do that you know it.You knew from the start that I loved her and that I still do."

Kayla turned around and took deep breaths to calm herself down.She knew that if she would face them right now she would brake down again.

,You're right Troy, I did and I still know that.If Gabriella were someone different then I wuldn't let you go.But I have seen your feelings for her and her feelings for you.I didn't want to admit that but I'm happy for both of you deep inside.One day when I'm over this pain I will definitley come see both of you and maybe your children too.But right now I'm going to accept the job I was offered,which is far from here."

,Kay-"

,It's alright Gabriella I don't hate you and I'm sorry for what I said earlier.Troy take care of her and please don't contact me.I will contact you when I'm ready.Bye."

,I will Kayla and I'm sorry.I whish the best for you and I know that you will make it to the top.Take care.Bye"

,Bye Kayla.We're going to miss you."

With that Kayla left.Gabriella and Troy had a feeling that somtime soon she will come back and be their friend again.

_**In my heart  
Everywhere I go  
In my soul  
Every face I see  
Along this winding road**_

Two years had passed and Troy and Gabriella were happy together.They remembered that day in the beach so clearly.They cherished that day a lot.Although it had hurt them also because they had hurt Kayla in the process but a year ago Kayla had taken contact with them.She was more pleased with her life now.She had her dream job.Right now Kayla was with Gabriella in Gabriellas bedroom.They were very good friends again.Thanks to Gabriella Kayla had met her new boyfriend Matt and Kayla was happier than ever.

,I have absolutely no idea what to wear."

,Calm down Gab-"

,How the hell can you say calm down? Calm dow yourself.I am comletely calm.I mean it is only our two year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend.It means absolutley nothing.I bet that he forgot.So I don't know why I'm worrying what to wear.He wouldn't even notice when I would go out with the most prettiest dress ever.He wouldn't figure out it is our anniversary."

,Gabriella you know Troy isn't like that.You have known him so long and he might even do _it_ today."

,You really think that?"

,Yep."

,Oh My God! Where is my fairy godmother now when I really need her to give me the worlds most beautiful dress to me."

,I think I can be your fairy godmother today because I have the most beautiful dress what will suit you perfectly."

,You really are a life saver."

_**Endlessly  
In my heart  
Everywhere I go  
In my soul  
I need you  
**_Gabriella was nervous as hell.Troy had just taken her to the beach where they became boyfriend and girlfriend.It was a beautiful night with no cloud in the sky and the stars and the moon shined brigter then ever,at least for Gabriella.Troy had made the beach for them absolutley romantic.He had set a tent in the beach and in the middle of the tent was a table set with flowers and candles around it and on it.When they sat down the servants came out and poured them wine and when they left the musicians came out and started to play romantic music.

,Troy you didn't have to do all this.It's too much."

,No I had to.You deserve this and more.Besides it is our two year anniversary.So relax and enjoy."

,Trust me I will but you have to be careful or I will get too used to this kind of pampering."

,I will.But what to you think about a dance in this beautiful beach?"

,I would love to."

,Let's go then."

They danced so that the gulf waves touched their feet a little bit.

,I don't think that I deserve you."

,Troy why are you talking like that.Of course you desrve me,I don't know what I have don to deserve _you._"

,Don't you dare to talk like that.I think you deserve much more.You're such a wonderful person.You think first on the other peoples feelings and then you about your own feelings.I love that but I also hate that fact because I have seen you get hurt because of that and I don't like seeing you hurt.The other thing I love about you is your laugh.It makes me wanna laugh with you even when I'm in the worsest mood ever,you Gabriella are the only one who can make me laugh like that,like a child."

,Troy what is this al-" Troy silenced her with putting his finger on her mouth.

,Shhh.Don't you dare to disturb me right now or I won't have the guts to go trough with it.So I'm just gonna do it." Troy got down on one knee but his hand in his pocket and took out a ring.

,Will you marry me Gabriella Montez?"

,I uh...I-I –Yes!" with that Troy put the ring on her finger,stood up,picked Gabriella up and twirled her while they both were laughing with happiness.

_**I want to see you  
Hear you  
Feel you  
Everywhere I go  
I want you to know  
I want to see you**_

_**So finally I got it done.Yay for me.I hope everyone will like the ending.Sorry for not updating erlier but I had so meny things going on at the same time.I hope you will forgive me.If you want an epilogue let me know.:D**__** Thanks for all of you who have rewieved.I appreciate it a lot.**_


End file.
